


The Golden Rule

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester in Denial About Sexuality, Double Penetration, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: It's okay when it's in a 3-wayIt's not gay when it's in a 3-wayWith a honey in the middle, there's some leewayThe area's grey in a 1-2-3-wayAfter solving a case with Cas, a verygratefulalmost-victim proposes a threesome. Dean figures it's fine, because if there's a chick there, it's not gay, right? And if it becomes kind of a thing they do, and the chick asks them do a bit more, it's still fine, right?
Relationships: Castel/Dean Winchester/OFCs, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 231





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I woke with the first part of this in my head and immediately spat out 2300 words of threesome smut. Of course Dean would be an avid believer in [The Golden Rule](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjl_arU_svtAhXWTBUIHb35BssQyCkwAHoECAIQAw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPi7gwX7rjOw&usg=AOvVaw3Lqg0lVS3EBMmwLImSk2KF), especially if it gets him closer to Cas...

It starts on a case. Dean and Cas are working it alone because Sam is off on a hunt/date with Eileen, which has been happening more and more often.

The (very attractive) sister of vic number two takes an immediate liking to Cas thanks to those big, earnest blue eyes offering her condolences. She flirts a bit with Dean, too, but she seems to be a natural flirt (Dean knows all about that), so he doesn’t take it seriously. It’s obvious that Cas is her target, and sometimes grief makes people crazy horny, so Dean is fully prepared to give Cas the room at the end of the case if he wants it.

Then the chick- Emily, she’d said her name was- almost becomes vic number four of what turns out to be a werewolf. Dean and Cas get to her just in time, Dean killing the monster while Cas protects the girl. Cas starts to ask if she’s OK, but his words are cut off by Emily slamming her lips against his.

Dean’s eyebrows jump halfway to his hairline. Apparently fear also makes Emily horny. She pulls back from Cas gasping for air, then turns to Dean and gives him the same treatment.  _ That _ he did not expect. He also doesn’t expect what she says next.

‘I want you guys to fuck me.’

‘Uh,’ Dean says.

‘Both of us?’ Cas asks, his head tilted and eyes squinting like an adorable owl.

‘Yeah. At the same time. I just… I want to feel alive right now, and you guys are both so fucking hot, and I  _ know  _ you’re not really FBI agents. Please?’ She looks up at Cas with bright green eyes, tugging on his jacket collar to pull him down to her level. ‘I need you.’

Dean has to admit, now that he’s actually paying attention, that she’s pretty cute. The green eyes are framed by long lashes, and she’s got full pouty lips and lots of freckles on her creamy white skin. Cas could do worse for his first hookup in his second round as a human, and Dean is always up for a threesome.

‘We got you,’ he says, putting his hands on her waist. ‘Right, Cas?’

‘Um… yes, of course.’

‘Do you wanna come back to our motel? We can all get cleaned up and see how we feel.’ Emily nods enthusiastically and lets them lead her to the Impala.

Back at the motel, Cas runs to the shower first, so Emily decides to use the time to make out with Dean a bit. He’d kind of expected her to cool off once the heat of the moment had passed, but she still seems pretty keen on getting something at least. Wanting to offer Cas the same make-out opportunity, he takes the next shower, and like Cas did, comes out of the bathroom in only his towel. 

As expected, Emily has taken the initiative and is straddling Cas’s lap while they kiss passionately. It looks pretty hot, if Dean is honest with himself- not that he could realistically pretend it wasn’t, given the tent in his towel. When Emily climbs off Cas’s thighs, it’s obvious he’s in the same position as Dean.

‘I’ll be right back. Feel free to start without me,’ Emily says with a wink, and that’s when it sinks in.

Dean is going to have sex with Cas in the room. In the same  _ bed _ . Hell, in the same  _ girl _ . They might accidentally (or on purpose) touch each other. Emily definitely sounded like she’d be into that. Maybe she’d  _ ask _ them to touch each other; maybe she’d ask them to  _ kiss _ . Maybe she’d be getting fucked by Cas and she’d ask him to suck Dean’s dick so he wouldn’t feel left out.

Fuck.

Something must show on his face, because Cas looks up with concern. ‘We don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable, Dean. I’m sure Emily would be happy with just one of us.’

‘No, no, I’m cool,’ Dean says with what he worries is a cringey amount of enthusiasm. ‘I just wasn’t sure if you wanted… I mean, last time I tried to get you laid, we had to run out the back door of a brothel.’

Cas chuckles at the memory. ‘I’ve become somewhat more worldly since then. I haven’t had much sex, but what I’ve had, I’ve enjoyed, and would like to have more. And Emily is very attractive. I would say that, in some ways, she’s just my type.’

Dean doesn’t get to ask in what ways that is, because Emily comes striding out of the bathroom buck naked. ‘I hope you guys have condoms and lube.’

‘I’ve got condoms,’ Dean assures her, ‘but why lube?’

‘So one of you can fuck me in the ass, obviously.’

Dean chokes on his tongue, but Cas, calmly as you please, says, ‘I have lube,’ and Dean doesn’t even know how to deal with that information.

‘Guess you’re the lucky one, then,’ she winks. ‘Now get those towels off and let’s have some fun.’

Dean can’t help but look when Cas takes his towel off. It’s just natural curiosity, especially when the bulge in his towel had made certain promises that Dean couldn’t believe would really be true. Emily makes a noise of approval that confirms Cas is living up to the promise, so of course Dean has to take a peek.

Considering what a nerdy little guy Dean has always thought Cas to be, dude has no right to be as fit and as fucking  _ hung _ as he is. Sharp hip bones frame a thatch of dark hair that looks suspiciously well-trimmed and a sizeable dick that is apparently not. Either good Midwestern boy Jimmy hadn’t been typical for his age and geography or Cas had restored that little detail at some point. Dean is mesmerised, especially when Emily wraps her small fingers around it and Cas closes his eyes with a moan.

‘Jesus, can’t wait to have this in me,’ she says breathlessly. ‘Your turn, handsome.’ She tugs at Dean’s towel, and it drops to the floor, revealing a cock not quite as big as Cas’s, but still perfectly respectable, thank you very much. ‘Holy shit. I’ll barely be able to walk tomorrow.’ She sounds the opposite of upset about it.

Dean has no idea how this should go, but luckily Emily is a girl who knows what she wants and how to give orders. Within a minute she’s lying on her back with Cas’s face between her legs and Dean’s between her breasts. He fondles one while moving over to suck the nipple of the other, enjoying her moans and the slurping sounds Cas is making. 

‘Lemme suck your dick,’ she pants, so Dean slips on a condom and straddles her chest. She can’t take it deep with her neck at this angle, but she doesn’t need to. The heat and suction is perfect, but not quite enough to come, which is good. He wants this to last. After a couple of minutes, she pulls back and says, ‘I’m ready, I’m ready.’

Dean climbs off the bed and looks back at Cas, who’s wiping off his fingers with a tissue. That’s when it hits him that Cas has been prepping the girl while he was eating her out, and he can’t explain why that sends a spike of heat through his body. 

Emily takes control again, instructing Dean to lie on his back, and wastes no time sliding onto his cock. She doesn’t start to ride him, though; instead, she looks back at Cas and nods, and for some reason that’s when Dean really  _ really _ understands what’s about to happen.

Cas must have done a good job with the prep, because he practically glides into Emily’s ass, and Dean can  _ feel _ Cas’s dick. Cas must feel his too, because when Dean looks up at him, he’s staring right back with a look of awe on his face that can’t just be from being in a tight hole. Then Cas  _ moves _ , their balls brush together, and Dean has to think of clearing Sam’s hair out of the shower drain to keep from coming immediately.

‘Oh fuck!’ Emily cries out, and Dean realises he’d practically forgotten about her. That’s embarrassing, not to mention rude, so he pulls her into a kiss. Cas leans over her, kissing the back of her neck and her shoulders while he slowly rocks back and forth into her. She and Dean moan together, and it’s almost like Cas is somehow fucking both of them. That thought requires picturing discarded shapeshifter skin as a deterrent to blowing his load.

‘Emily,’ Cas growls in that gravelly voice of his. He’s clearly getting close. ‘ _ Dean _ .’

There’s no mental image in the world horrible enough to save Dean from coming after that. He cries out long and loud, his hips bucking as he chases the orgasm. Emily is writhing along with him, her increasingly loud ‘Yes, yes, yes!’ hopefully meaning she’s getting her satisfaction too. Cas pumps his hips a few more times before throwing his head back and gasping like he’s shocked at the sensation. It probably isn’t real, but Dean would swear he can feel Cas’s cock filling the condom, throbbing as it pumps out come. What’s definitely real is how fucking hot Cas’s O-face is, and Dean is way too relaxed from his own orgasm to freak out about that right now.

Eventually they all start to come down, and softening dicks slip out of well-used holes. Emily flops down next to Dean and smiles a wide, predatory smile. ‘Well, I don’t know about you guys, but that was absolutely the fuck of my life. I might as well become a nun now, because nothing is going to top that.’

‘That would be a waste of some serious talent, sweetheart,’ Dean says charmingly, but his eyes are following Cas taking off his condom and wiping himself down. ‘Better take care of this.’ He stands up and walks over to the trash can. ‘You OK, buddy?’ he asks quietly, and Cas flashes him a huge grin.

‘I enjoyed that very much.’

‘Glad to hear it.’ Dean pats his shoulder out of habit, but it’s all bare skin now instead of safe layers of shirt, jacket and trenchcoat, and it turns out Cas’s skin is warm and soft and covers an unexpected amount of muscle that has Dean swallowing with a bit more difficulty than usual.

‘Hey, you guys can canoodle with each other anytime, I only get you for tonight. Get over here and cuddle a bitch.’ Emily has moved to the middle of the bed and pats the spaces either side of her in invitation. Dean chuckles; he likes this chick.

‘Coming, dear,’ he teases, and climbs over her to take the far side. Cas gets in on the other side, and they do indeed cuddle, with soft touches and kisses taking the place of any unnecessary conversations. As time passes, the touches become less innocent, the kisses more heated, more condoms come out, and Emily starts sucking Cas’s cock while Dean takes his turn between her legs. 

Once she comes on Dean’s tongue, she decides that a spitroast is her next desire, so she gets on her hands and knees, demanding of Cas to ‘completely fucking wreck my pussy,’ before taking Dean’s cock right down her throat. Dean doesn’t even have to move, because the rhythm of Cas wrecking that pussy is enough to push Emily back and forth on it. Dean feels like he’s starring in the best porno of all time.

At first he tries to keep his eyes on his own dick going in and out of Emily’s very appealing lips, but his gaze starts to travel down her body and eventually lands on where Cas is gripping her hips tightly and driving into her. He can see how Cas’s cock shines with her wetness every time he pulls out, and how a little of it even transfers to his public hair when he pushes in deep. She’s  _ so wet _ , and Dean can’t blame her, because Cas’s huge cock must feel amazing inside her. It must have felt pretty awesome in her ass, too, and an image flashes in his mind of Cas fucking  _ Dean’s _ ass instead, and that’s all she wrote. He grips Emily’s hair to keep her head steady and groans as he comes even harder than the first time.

‘Dean!’ Cas cries out again, thrusting erratically as he comes too. ‘Emily, yes fuck!’ he adds, as if realising that it probably isn’t polite to say someone else’s name when you’re balls deep in a chick. Emily lets Dean’s dick slip from her mouth and sticks her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit to finish herself off again while Cas finishes slamming into her.

‘Damn. That was awesome,’ she says as they settle in for another cuddle session. ‘I’m gonna need a shower once my legs work again, but I’m almost tempted to see if you can manage a third round.’

‘That’s pretty unlikely, we’re both over forty,’ Dean jokes. ‘I’m pretty impressed we managed two.’

‘It’s one of the great injustices of life,’ Emily sighs. ‘Women are coming into the peak of our libidos in our late thirties. I guess once you guys leave, I’ll have to get myself a boy toy to keep up with me.’ They all laugh at that, but then Emily is earnest again. ‘Seriously though, I’m almost forty and have had a  _ lot _ of sex, but this has been the fucking highlight. If you boys are ever passing through here and want a good time, you better look me up.’

‘Guess you better leave us your number then,’ Dean grins.

Emily climbs out of the bed, and saunters over to the table where they’ve got some pen and paper. She bends over provocatively as she writes her number down on the cheap motel stationery. ‘Don’t lose it,’ she commands with a wink over her shoulder, then heads into the bathroom for that shower, leaving Dean and Cas lying next to each other on the bed.

‘That was…’ Cas trails off.

‘Awesome?’ Dean finishes for him.

‘Yes. Very awesome. I’m very glad we could share that experience.’

Dean feels his face flush at Cas putting it like that, and even feels a slight stirring in his dick like it really wishes he was twenty and could get it up again. ‘Anytime, buddy,’ he says with a stilted laugh, and Cas turns onto his side and props himself up on one arm.

‘Really?’

‘Huh?’

‘Could we really do that again sometime?’

‘You really want to?’

The look in Cas’s eye is pure fire. ‘Very much.’

‘Uh, yeah, sure, man. If we can find another chick who’s up for it, I’m down.’

They’re still staring at each other when Emily comes back in with a towel wrapped around her head and her clothes in her hands. They look away quickly, like they’ve been caught doing something naughty, but she just smirks at them. ‘Hmm. If there’s a next time, I’m definitely making you two fool around while I watch. Bet that would be hot.’ She laughs at their twin shocked expressions and gets dressed, her slightly stiff movements the only evidence of their earlier activities. ‘Thanks again for the great time, boys,’ she says as she kisses them both in turn. ‘And for, you know, saving my life and killing the thing that killed my sister.’ With surprising tenderness, she puts one hand on each of their faces and smiles sadly. ‘Look after each other.’ She waves at the door and is gone.

They lie there in stunned silence for a while, and then Dean suddenly realises that he’s naked in bed with Cas without a woman there as a buffer. The sheets are lying in a messy pile on the floor, so they’re not even covered up. Despite his earlier statement, he can feel his middle-aged dick starting to take an interest in this scenario, so before it can incriminate him even more, he jumps up to claim the next shower. There aren’t any more dry towels, so he has to use the slightly damp one from before, but he doesn’t really care at this point. He turns the shower to cold and makes sure any traces of arousal are long gone before he goes back into the room.

**********

The drive back to the bunker the next day isn’t as awkward as Dean had feared it might be. Cas is pretty relaxed, smiling softly to himself every so often, probably as he remembers some of the awesome moments from the night before. Dean does too, but is a little disturbed when some of those memories are of Cas rather than Emily. He’ll never forget what Cas looks like when he comes, what Cas’s dick feels like with just that thin layer of muscle separating it from his own, and he has a semi pretty much the entire four-hour drive. When they get home, Cas squeezes his shoulder and goes to his room, so Dean does the same, and if he jerks off to the memories, nobody needs to know.

They don’t get another opportunity for a while. Sam comes back from his visit with Eileen, and a couple of days later the three of them find another hunt, and then another. When they get back, they’re all a bit sore and take some time to recover. Eileen comes to see them this time, and when she leaves, she takes Sam with her for what Sam claims is a visit to a hunter who’s got some artifacts they want to check out, but what Eileen informs them is definitely a dirty weekend. Once they’re gone, Dean suggests that he and Cas go spend the weekend hanging out in Omaha, get some proper city atmosphere, have some fun for once, and it’s clear that Cas gets the implication. While he’s packing, Dean books a motel that isn’t too scummy and is close enough to what look like some decent bars and clubs that they could walk back after a few drinks, hopefully with some interesting company.

This time they’re prepared, get dressed up and looking pretty fucking hot, if Dean may say so himself, and they even go to a club that is clearly a hook-up spot. They stand at the bar sipping their beers and checking out the crowd, when a brunette catches Dean’s eye. Her hair is so dark it’s almost black, and he can’t see the exact colour of her eyes from here, but they seem to be light at least. He nudges Cas and nods her way just as he does the whole shy smile and tucking her hair behind her ear thing while she finishes her cocktail. Dean mimes buying her a drink, and she answers by walking over, hips swaying seductively. When she gets close enough, he can see that her eyes are blue, if not  _ quite _ the right shade, and he’s really hoping this goes how they want.

‘Evenin’, sweetheart. How’s your night going?’ he says with his best seductive smile, and she blushes.

‘Improving,’ she replies. 

‘Would another one of those,’ he points at her glass, ‘make it even better?’

‘It would be a good start.’ She bites her lip and twirls her hair on her finger. ‘I’m Veronica.’

‘Pleasure to meet you, Veronica. I’m Dean, and this is my buddy, Cas.’

‘I haven’t seen you guys here before.’ She looks over them both and bites her lip again. ‘I’d definitely remember.’

‘Yeah, we’re just in town for the weekend.’

‘Business trip?’

‘Pleasure, hopefully,’ he says with a wink. She giggles and blushes some more. Meanwhile, Cas has managed to get the bartender’s attention, so she orders whatever frilly thing she’s having while they get their beers refilled. ‘So what’s there to do for fun around here?’ Dean asks her, leaning close with the excuse of the loud music.

She wraps her lips ostentatiously around her straw, takes a sip as she eyes them both, and says, ‘I have some ideas.’

Forty minutes later, she’s riding Dean’s cock with wild abandon while one of her hands is wrapped around Cas’s. She tried sucking him at the same time, but couldn’t build a good rhythm while she bounced. Dean’s hands grope her breasts, he tweaks her nipples with his fingers, but his eyes are firmly on the motion of her hand around Cas’s cock. This is great and all, but he wants Cas closer.

‘Hey sweetheart, you think you can take us both?’ he asks, voice husky with want. She stops moving and goes wide-eyed.

‘Oh, I, um, how do you mean?’ He runs his hand over her ass suggestively, but she shakes her head. ‘No, um, I’m not into that.’ She looks a bit nervous, and Dean feels like a dick.

‘Hey, it’s OK, sweetheart, don’t worry. Just thought I’d offer. Nothing’s happening you don’t want.’ She smiles, relieved, and Cas sits down on the bed to be at eye level with her.

‘You’re beautiful,’ he says in that rough voice, brought a tone deeper with lust, ‘you’ve given us such a gift already,’ and kisses her. When she starts grinding her hips again, Cas’s hands come between her legs to rub her clit, and every so often his hand happens to brush against Dean’s cock and pubic hair. It’s not like he can help it, given where everything is located, but it makes Dean’s mind rush with possibilities. He sits up to change the angle, bringing her legs around his waist and trapping Cas’s hand between them. It’s a bit awkward for him now, though, so he moves his body around to sit behind Veronica. He fits between Dean’s spread legs and splays his own legs wide around Veronica and Dean. His hand never stops working, and from here he can kiss Veronica’s neck while Dean goes for her mouth.

She hooks her arm around Cas’s neck and pulls back from Dean. ‘Kiss him,’ she pants, ‘kiss each other. I wanna see.’ 

Dean looks at Cas with wide eyes, and the expression on Cas’s face is reminiscent of the one he had when Chastity dragged him to that back room a million years earlier. Still, Veronica has been so accommodating, it seems rude not to do what she asks. Dean leans forward, and so does Cas, and their lips meet over Veronica’s shoulder.

Dean has kissed a lot of people. Dean has been horny more times than he can count. But he’s never been so horny from what is, in the grand scheme of things, a pretty chaste kiss. Fire shoots through his veins, and when Cas makes a little noise in his throat, something in Dean snaps. He shoves a hand roughly into Cas’s hair and turns the kiss into something open-mouthed and frantic, and Cas responds with equal fervour.

‘Fuck, that’s so hot,’ Veronica sighs, and returns to rolling her hips. Cas’s hand moves to Dean’s biceps, so she takes on the task herself, watching them make out to get herself off. Dean finally pulls away to breathe, and he and Cas just stare at each other while she shudders to her orgasm. ‘Cas, want you to fuck me too.’

‘Of course.’ He stands up and lets her rearrange the scene, telling Dean to get on his knees at one end of the bed so she can get on all fours. She’s not as good with her mouth as Emily had been, but Dean’s got no complaints as he watches Cas fuck her from behind. He comes pretty quick after that, and Cas doesn’t even pretend that he’s looking at anything but Dean during his own orgasm.

Veronica is pretty chipper afterwards, having apparently come a good three or four times herself, tidies herself up in the bathroom and calls herself an Uber. She kisses them both before she leaves, and just as she opens the door, she turns and says, ‘Y’all are cute together. Thanks for sharing with me.’ 

Dean runs to the bathroom afterwards and they don’t talk about it.

**********

They don’t pick anyone up the rest of the weekend, and things are a little stilted, but Cas does his best to act normal, so Dean does too. By the time they head back to Lebanon on Sunday afternoon things are cool again. Dean spends the next two weeks jerking off everyday over the memory of kissing Cas, but once again, nobody needs to know.

It’s Cas who suggests their next attempt, this time after a case in Portland, Oregon. Dean figures it should be easy in such a liberal town, but they strike out the first night, the chick they tried it on just scoffing and walking away muttering something about them watching too much porn. The second night goes better; they find a rougher place, and a ridiculously hot biker chick that reminds Dean a little bit of Pamela walks right up to Cas, straddles his lap, and asks if he wants to play the whole ‘buy me a drink game’ or skip straight to the fucking. 

Dean chokes on his bourbon, but Cas just calmly says, ‘Only if my friend can join us.’ 

She gives Dean a once over, smiles wolfishly, and says, ‘Oh hell yeah.’

This time goes a lot more like the first one, with the biker chick- Rhonda, they eventually learn, and Dean almost has an aneurysm- knowing exactly what she wants and demanding they give it to her. She’s totally up for the DP, but clarifies that she wants them both in her pussy. That means their dicks will not just be  _ near  _ each other, they’ll actually be  _ touching _ . She raises her eyebrow like a challenge; Dean kisses her and says, ‘Whatever you want, sweetheart.’

What she wants (after some foreplay to get her nice and wet) is to start with getting on top of Cas while Dean slowly adds lubed fingers to stretch her out. When she pants that she’s ready, Dean puts on a condom, slicks himself up, and starts to slide in slowly under her direction. Cas is already moaning and shivering trying to keep himself under control as Dean’s cock slides against his, and Dean isn’t in much better shape. Everything is so  _ tight _ , Cas’s cock is so  _ hot _ , and Rhonda is so  _ wet _ . The whole thing is perfect, and when he finally bottoms out, he feels like he’s been punched in the gut.

‘Jesus,’ he gasps, and Rhonda turns to grin and kiss him.

‘Told you this way was better. Now move, nice and slow.’ She braces herself over Cas, and Dean starts with a slow figure-eight grind that becomes shallow thrusting. When she starts pushing back against him, he starts moving faster and harder. Suddenly, Cas’s hips jerk up and he cries out, unable to hold back his orgasm any longer. ‘Oh yeah, baby, that’s it,’ Rhonda encourages him.

‘Yeah, fuck, Cas, that’s it,’ Dean joins in. ‘Oh fuck, fuck, I’m-’ He spills into the condom, gripping Rhonda’s hips rightly as slams in a final time. ‘Holy shit.’

Their softening cocks slip out and they give her space to make herself comfortable. To Dean’s surprise, she scoots up against the pillows and spreads her legs. ‘I didn’t come yet, sugar,’ she explains, ‘so somebody better a tongue in there after all the hospitality it’s shown you.’ They both move at once, and end up lapping at her with both their tongues, as if competing to make her come. She actually counts her orgasms out loud, and when she hits number three, Dean grabs Cas into a sloppy kiss. His chin is wet and he tastes like Rhonda, but it’s unbelievably hot, and when Rhonda’s fingers slip down to her clit, it’s clear she’s enjoying the show.

‘Dean,’ Cas murmurs against Dean’s lips. ‘ _ Dean _ .’

‘Oh shit, are you guys gonna fuck?’ Rhonda pants as she gets herself off again. ‘I wanna watch. Cas, you should suck Dean’s cock. He’d love it, wouldn’t you, Dean?’

Dean’s not sure what it is about chicks named Rhonda, but apparently they can make him do whatever they say. ‘Yeah,’ he gasps, ‘yeah I would.’

‘ _ Dean _ ,’ Cas growls again, and practically  _ lunges _ at Dean’s cock. Dean hadn’t even bothered to take off the condom, so Cas does it for him before using his tongue to clean up the mess that had been inside it.

‘Holy fuck,’ Rhonda whispers. Cas ignores her, just wraps his mouth around Dean’s cock and gets it hard again in record time. Dean comes up onto his elbows so he can watch as his cock slips in and out of Cas’s mouth, his plush lips tight around him and his cheeks hollowing as he sucks. Cas isn’t interested in drawing this out, and when Dean warns him with a tug of his hair, Cas just takes him all the way down his throat and swallows everything Dean has to give.

‘Cas,’ he moans weakly, ‘so good.’

‘You should return the favour, Dean,’ Rhonda suggests, and  _ fuck _ , Dean wants to do that.

‘Yeah, come on, Cas, give it to me.’ Cas stands up, and Dean drops to his knees in front of him. He’s never had a dick in his mouth, but he is absolutely prepared to start now. Cas looks down at him like Dean’s the best thing he’s ever seen in his life, strokes Dean’s jaw and runs gentle fingers through his hair. It’s too much, so Dean distracts himself by sucking Cas’s cock with sloppy technique but great enthusiasm.

‘Fuck, you guys are so hot,’ Rhonda cries out as she makes herself come again, but Dean only dimly hears her. All of his focus is on Cas, the little noises he’s making, the way he’s shaking from trying not to thrust his hips. When he gives Dean the warning, Dean pulls off and jerks Cas off until he comes all over Dean’s face and chest. If he hadn’t just come twice in quick succession, he would definitely have come again.

Cas sinks to his knees, his legs unable to support his weight any longer, and he kisses Dean with more passion than Dean has ever felt from anyone, ever. The rest of the world disappears for a while as they come down from their highs, and when they finally stop kissing, they lean their foreheads together in a gesture more tender than Dean would ever have expected.

The sounds of applause from the bed snaps them back to reality. ‘You guys are  _ awesome _ !’ Rhonda says with a broad smile as she starts putting her clothes back on. ‘I had such a great time.’ 

Dean wonders how these girls are able to get themselves together so quickly after such an earth-shattering experience, but then he realises that it’s probably not as earth-shattering for them as it’s been for him. Sure, the sex has been great, but he and Cas are just hook-ups for them. But he and Cas are… well, he’s not sure what they are, but it’s different, and it’s heavier, and it’s escalated everytime, and now he realises that he and Cas both have Cas’s come on their faces.

Rhonda sorts that out, coming at them both with a damp washcloth to clean them up. ‘You guys really are adorable,’ she coos at them as if they were kittens, planting a kiss on each of their mouths. ‘I’ve gotta head out, I’ve got an early shift tomorrow, but you have my full permission to think of me when you fuck again.’

‘We, uh, we’re not…’ Dean stutters, waving between himself and Cas, ‘we’re not like…’

She gives them a pitying look. ‘Oh, honey. It’s the twenty-first century. You don’t need a female buffer if you want to fuck each other. And from what I just saw, you two  _ really _ want to fuck each other.’ She scribbles her number down on a sheet of motel stationery. ‘Look me up if you’re ever in town again, and when you do fuck, feel free to send me pictures.’ She pats them both on the head and sashays out the door without a second glance.

Dean stands up just enough to flop back onto the bed, and he feels it shake when Cas does the same. ‘What the fuck just happened?’ Dean asks, not really expecting an answer.

‘We had double penetration sex, then performed oral sex on the female and on each other,’ Cas says in his deadpan way, and Dean groans.

‘Fuck. We’ll need to get tested when we get home.’

‘Ah. Yes, that was irresponsible of us.’

‘Got kinda caught up in the moment,’ Dean admits. ‘It was hot.’

‘Yeah,’ Cas agrees. ‘You’re not upset?’

‘About the best sex of my life? Hell no.’

‘Was… um, was the fellatio satisfactory?’

Dean looks at Cas and cracks up. Cas hasn’t talked like that in years, but apparently being nervous reverts him to automaton angel mode. ‘Yeah, Cas, the blow job was awesome. How about the one you got?’

‘I can definitely say that it’s my favourite thing I’ve ever experienced with my penis.’ He says it with that smug little grin that tells Dean he’s just messing with him, and Dean laughs again. ‘You know, Rhonda was right about a few things.’

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Yeah. It  _ is _ the twenty-first century. And if, theoretically, we did want to fuck each other, we don’t need a third party with us.’

Dean swallows hard. ‘Yeah?’

Cas nods. ‘And she was also right that I definitely want to fuck you.’ He stares at Dean with that fierce devotion that he always shows, and Dean feels his face heat up.

‘Well, uh… sounds like she was right about everything then.’ He lets the implication sink in, and can tell when Cas gets it from the huge smile that appears on his face.

‘Probably not right now, though,’ Cas says sadly. ‘I don’t think I can “get it up” again tonight.’

‘Me neither, buddy. But there’s always tomorrow.’

‘Yes. We should sleep now, so tomorrow comes sooner.’ Dean agrees heartily with this plan, so they take turns getting ready for bed- the shower is way too weak and small to share- with Cas going first. When Dean comes out, Cas is already lying in the other bed, probably to avoid any wet spots. Dean grimaces at the thought as he walks towards the sullied one, but Cas grumbles at him. ‘Dean, get over here and cuddle a bitch.’

Dean feels like his face might split from how wide his smile is. ‘Coming, dear.’

They test Rhonda’s theory in the morning, and Dean absolutely agrees, as he wraps his legs tightly around Cas’s waist, that they don’t need a third party after all. Cas is all he’ll ever need.


End file.
